When We Talk
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Semua pasangan selalu beranggapan jika keluarganya adalah yang paling bahagia, namun bagaimana cara mereka membuktikannya? UKnyo!Spain.


**Disclaimer: Himaruya Hidekaz**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pumbuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: AU, Human name, G-bend (nyo!Spain), OC (Nusantara Kartika/Tara is mine), OOC, Miss Typo(s), etc.**

Penggunaan nama untuk para tokoh drama di sini (Dadang, Bela, Andika, Gian, Andri dan Victor) adalah versi gender bender dari panitia IFA.

**Dipersembahkan khusus untuk ulang tahun coretkorbanbullysayacoret Pindanglicious.**

Happy reading.

.

…*…

.

Arthur Kirkland selalu mengidam-ngidamkan hari libur, di mana dia bisa bersantai dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Ia senang membayangkannya. Mungkin akan diisi dengan acara memasak bersama istrinya tercinta—walau itu mustahil karena di awal pernikahan Antonia sudah menekankan larangan untuk Arthur memasuki dapur—dan makan malam hangat dengan anak kembar mereka. Atau mungkin dia akan duduk minum teh di halaman belakang rumah mereka sembari melihat sang istri memanen apel-apel merah segar, dan anak-anak mereka akan berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu.

Namun bayangan selamanya akan tetap menjadi bayangan semata, kenyataan tidak seindah itu. Karena pada akhirnya dia dan sang istri hanya berakhir di atas sofa bunga-bunga yang tak dia ingat pernah dia beli, memandang layar televisi, dan menonton sebuah drama picisan tentang kisah cinta sepasang muda-mudi dari Asia Tenggara.

Arthur hanya dapat menghela napas panjang. Sadar jika hidup memang tak pernah semanis yang dia inginkan.

"Katakan padaku, Antonia. Dari mana kau mendapatkan benda laknat ini?"

Dari belakang, tengah memainkan balok-balok kayu dengan sang adik kembar, Lovino Kirkland menoleh, mencatat kata 'laknat' dalam hati, untuk digunakannya di kemudian hari. Sepuluh tahun lagi kau akan tahu siapa orang yang bisa disalahkan atas bahasa bajak laut pemuda berwajah manis itu.

Antonia, yang sedang bersenandung kecil mengikuti lagu pembuka drama, tersenyum kecil. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'bendak laknat' itu? Sofa ini ataukah kaset drama yang tengah kita tonton?"

"Aku tahu jika sofa ini pasti kau dapatkan setengah harga dari rumah kakakmu," gerutu Arthur. Mengingat kembali tabiat sang kakak ipar yang senang melemparkan barang rongsok ke rumahnya—dan Antonia terlalu bodoh untuk menerima segalanya. "Tentu saja yang kumaksud adalah drama bodoh yang sedang kita tonton ini!"

"Kau ingat penulis naskah dari Indonesia yang datang bulan lalu untuk belajar mengenai indurstri hiburan kita?"

Gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan mulut yang tak pernah habis bicara mampir ke bayangannya. "Ya, aku ingat dia. Namanya Nusantara Kartika, atau Tara. Dia mengoceh sepanjang hari bertanya ini itu dengan mata berkilau. Ya, ya, ya, aku ingat."

"Deskripsi yang buruk sekali …," komentar Antonia. "Tara yang memberikan benda ini padaku sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah membantunya menyusun alur cerita." Wanita itu mengedipkan matanya percaya diri. "Tenang saja, dia sudah menyediakan _subtitle_ Inggris untuk kita."

Ingin rasanya Arthur menangis dan berkata dengan nada tinggi, 'Bukan itu masalahnya!' Namun dia tetap menahan diri. Hari libur yang sama langkanya dengan datangnya lebaran monyet itu tak boleh sampai gagal hanya karena emosi yang meledak tak terkontrol. Meski dia terpaksa harus duduk mendekam menonton percintaan anak remaja. Demi istrinya. Demi menjaga rumah tangga harmonis yang dibangga-banggakannya.

"Jadi, drama ini menceritakan tentang apa?"

"Hm, " Antonia bergumam. Dia sudah menghabiskan lima hari sebelumnya untuk menonton lima puluh sembilan episode pertama drama ini, dan kali ini dia akan menonton episode terakhirnya yang digadang-gadang Tara sebagai episode paling sensasional yang pernah ada. "Tentang kisah cinta seorang pemuda bernama Dadang dengan juniornya yang bernama Bela. Mereka bertemu saat sama-sama menjadi panitia sebuah acara dan akhirnya jatuh cinta, hanya saja saat itu Bela sudah memiliki kekasih."

Kisah cinta seribu satu cerita. Arthur bertanya-tanya, apa istrinya tidak pernah bosan melihat kisah yang sama hanya berbeda nama saja?

Antonia menoleh pada suaminya, tersenyum lebar. "Hei, apa itu tidak mengingatkanmu akan sesuatu, Arthur?"

"Pertama kalinya kita bertemu?" Arthur mendengus pelan, mengambil beberapa helai rambut istrinya yang terjuntai dan memainkannya di tangan. Mencium aroma sampo buah-buahan yang menguar dari sana. "Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku akan melupakannya kan? Hanya saja, saat itu baik aku atau kau tak memiliki kekasih, kau ingat?"

"Kita bisa menganggap Amelia sebagai kekasihmu."

Arthur mengernyitkan alis mendengar nama gadis yang kerap menjadi lawan mainnya dalam drama itu. "Itu hanya pekerjaan."

"Aku tahu. Tapi hei, kekasih dalam drama pun tetap kekasih bukan? Ibu-ibu tetangga banyak yang benar-benar berharap kau benar menikah dengannya. Mereka menangis tak terima saat dulu surat undangan kita sampai di tangan mereka."

"Tentu saja, karena kekasih dalam drama hanya akan berakhir menjadi kekasih dalam drama saja. Tidak akan pernah jadi nyata. Pengecualian untuk beberapa kasus." Arthur mengalihkan pandangan pada anak-anak mereka yang tengah sibuk membangun istana kayu—hanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Dan apa salahnya jika aku jatuh cinta dengan sang penulis naskah drama, bukan aktrisnya?"

Antonia tersenyum, mengambil cemilan dari meja untuk menutupi wajah malunya. "Kau memilihku pada akhirnya."

Pembicaraan tentang cinta nyaris tak pernah ada dalam kamus mereka. Dan melakukannya selalu membawa kecanggunggan sendiri. Bahkan setelah sekian tahun membangun rumah tangga hingga lahir si kembar—Lovino dan Feliciano—pun tak beda.

Arthur berdeham pelan. Kembali memfokuskan matanya pada layar kaca di depannya, tempat dua orang pemuda tengah bicara dengan penuh haru—salah satunya dia kenali sebagai Dadang, si tokoh utama. "Jadi, siapa yang sedang bicara dengan Dadang itu? Pacar Bela?"

"Oh, bukan. Itu Andika, dia kakak Dadang. Dia yang selama ini terus berusaha meyakinkan Dadang jika dia memang menyukai Bela dan tak hanya menganggap Bela sebagai anaknya semata."

"_Parent zone_? Baru kali ini aku mendengar ide semacam itu."

Antonia tertawa keras. "Itulah Tara, dia selalu mencoba untuk membuat kisah yang berbeda. Bukankah itu bagus?"

Si alis tebal menggumam sebagai jawabannya. Memandang Andika yang menepuk pundak Dadang dan memberikan petuah-petuah pernikahan—yang sebagian besar sesat—membuatnya teringat akan seseorang di luar sana. "Hei, bukankah kita juga memiliki orang yang sama perannya dengan Andika dalam kehidupan kita?"

Senyum jahil tersungging di wajah Antonia, batal menelan kue tomat hasil karyanya pagi tadi. Menyeringai ke arah suaminya, dia berkata, "Kau sedang mencoba menganalogikan kisah hidup kita dengan sebuah drama, Arthur?"

"A-aku? Tidak!" Arthur mendengus. Kembali mengalihkan pandangan, menyangga dagu dengan satu tangan dan menggerutu. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama yang tidak bermutu hingga otakmu terpengaruh olehnya, Antonia!"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya. Lagipula menonton hal semacam ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaanku juga!" Mata hijaunya mencuri pandang pada sudut ruangan, tempat foto-foto dari masa lalu dipajang. Jauh di belakang, di balik foto-foto manis keluarganya yang baru, ada sebuah foto. Dia dan dua teman laki-lakinya yang dulu dijuluki sebagai _bad trio_. "Dan ya, kita memilikinya. Francis dan Gilbert. Mereka tak perlah lelah meyakinkanku—meledekku sebenarnya—jika aku menganggapmu lebih dari seorang rekan kerja. Aku selalu menyangkalnya. Tapi ternyata berbohong pada diri sendiri lebih sulit dari yang kukira dibandingkan membohongi mereka."

Mereka tertawa teringat kembali akan masa-masa konyol di mana mereka sama-sama berusaha menyangkal perasaan masing-masing. Arthur yang cemburu pada Francis dan Gilbert yang selalu ada di sisi Antonia dan Antonia yang cemburu pada Amelia yang tampak serasi dengan Arthur di balik lensa kamera. Andai saja mereka bisa jujur saat itu, mungkin kisah mereka akan lebih awal terjalin dibanding yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

"Ingin mencoba bernostalgia dengan menggunakan drama ini?" tawar Antonia. "Seingatku ada banyak kisah cinta mereka yang serupa dengan kita. Mungkin bisa kita kaitkan keduanya dalam drama ini."

"Baiklah."

Pemilik rambut cokelat itu menoleh cepat, memasang wajah tidak percaya pada suaminya yang masih mengalihkan pandangan dengan muka merah. Dia kira pria itu akan menggerutu dengan _denial_-nya seperti biasa. Siapa sangka Arthur akan setuju dengan mudahnya. "Apa kau sakit, Arthur? Terlalu banyak bekerja? Perlukah aku membuat bubur dan menyuruh anak-anak masuk ke kamar agar tidak tertular?"

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu liburku seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Apa itu salah?" tanya Arthur khas dengan nada ketusnya, tanda jika dia tengah menahan rona yang hendak menghampiri wajah. "Jadi, adegan apa yang menurutmu mirip dengan kisah kita?"

"Entahlah," jawab istrinya cepat.

"Entahlah?" Arthur mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar jawaban itu. "Kau sendiri yang berkata jika banyak kisah cinta mereka serupa dengan kisah cinta kita."

Antonia mengangkat bahu pelan. "Mendengar jawabanmu, semua kisah yang siap kukatakan tiba-tiba hilang. aku benar-benar terkejut kau setuju memainkan permainan bodoh ini."

"Kalaupun aku tak setuju, kau pasti akan tetap menarikku dalam permainan ini bukan?"

"Tentu saja."

Arthur tersenyum mendengar jawaban istrinya. Tahu pasti jika Antonia tidak kenal akan jawaban 'tidak'. Dia akan melakukan apapun yang ingin dilakukannya. Tak peduli orang lain suka atau tidak dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Penolakan memang tak pernah menjadi satu kata yang tercatat dalam kamus hidupnya. "Jadi, kita akan mulai dari mana permainan ini?"

Antonia dengan sigap mengambil kaset yang menjadi pembungkus drama yang sedang ditontonnya itu. Ditunjukkannya seorang pria dengan wajah dewasa dan tampak bijak yang ada di sana. "Ini adalah ayah dari Dadang dan Andika—namanya Gian."

"Apa dia menentang hubungan Dadang dengan Bela?"

"Tidak," Antonia menjawab cepat dengan wajah bahagia. "Ini salah satu hal yang aku suka dari kisah-kisah Tara, dia berani mengambil adegan yang berbeda dengan yang biasa muncul dalam drama biasa. Mau mencoba menebaknya?"

Arthur mengamati wajah pria yang ditunjukkan oleh Antonia. Mengernyitkan alis tanda dia tengah memutar otak mencari jawaban yang dikiranya sesuai. "Jadi … Tuan Gian ini … jatuh cinta dengan Bela?"

Antonia tersedak kue tomatnya mendengar jawaban Arthur. Setelah menghabiskan satu gelas air, dia tertawa keras."Jawaban macam apa itu?! Tentu saja salah! Ayolah, kau pasti tidak ingin menyaksikan persaingan pedofilia dalam kisah cinta penuh bunga-bunga bukan?" Dia mengayun-ngayunkan jari dengan wajah puas. "Tuan Gian langsung merestui hubungan Bela dengan putranya."

"Apa istimewanya itu?" Itulah pertanyaan yang refleks Arthur keluarkan mendengar jawaban Antonia.

Wanita itu menghela napas panjang, sama sekali tak mengerti dengan sisi romansa suaminya. Mungkin bekerja terlalu lama sebagai seorang aktor telah mengubah sudut pandangnya mengikuti naskah drama yang biasa dia mainkan. "Katakan padaku, Arthur. Apalagi kebahagiaan terbesar seorang gadis dibandingkan diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh keluarga calon suaminya?"

Arthur mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Namun, kurasa bagi seorang pria, mendapatkan gadis idamannya dengan sebuah tantangan terasa lebih menyenangkan dan berarti."

"Itu mengingatkanku saat pertama kali aku mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku. Ayahku hampir saja mengambil tombak kebanggaannya dari dinding dan langsung mencukur habis alismu."

Mengelus alisnya, murni refleks setelah mendengar kata-kata Antonia. Terbayang di benak Arthur betapa mengerikannya wajah sang ayah mertua saat itu. Namun dia juga nyaris tak bisa menahan tawa melihat pria besar berotot itu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menarik-narik gaun Antonia di hari pernikahan mereka. "Ya, ayahmu memang … bukan orang yang dapat dianggap remeh."

"Itulah ayahku! Selalu kuat dan tangguh," Antonia berkata dengan wajah bangga. Namun sekejab ekspresi sedih menggantikannya. Senyum sendu yang langka, Arthur merasa dia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini dibawa. "Ayah sedikit berubah sejak Ibu meninggal. Dia menjadi lebih tegas dan begitu posesif padaku. Mungkin karena baginya aku terlihat mirip Ibu—padahal aku adalah jiplakan sempurnanya."

"Seorang ayah pada anak perempuan satu-satunya. Kurasa jika kita memiliki anak perempuan pun aku tak akan benar-benar rela membiarkannya menikah saat dewasa nanti."

Tawa riang itu terdengar dari bibir Antonia. Dikedipkannya mata ke arah anak kembar mereka. "Sayang sekali kita hanya punya Lovino dan Feliciano. Kecuali kalau kau senang melihat Feli didandani menggunakan gaun-gaun berenda dan pita oleh Elizabeta."

"Sebenarnya aku berpikir untuk memberikan mereka adik perempuan."

Antonia melirik suaminya dengan pandangan curiga. Menggeleng pelan, serius. "Tidak. Kita sudah sepakat untuk hanya memiliki dua anak. Kau ingat?"

"Hanya bercanda." Dikecupnya tangan sang istri, tempat sebuah cincin dengan berlian hijau—yang melambangkan warna mata mereka—di jari manisnya. "Bicara tentang saat pertama bertemu orang tua, kau hebat bisa langsung mengambil hati orang tua dan abang-abangku."

"Keluargamu tidak semengerikan yang kau katakan dulu."

Arthur membuang muka. "Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak tinju yang aku dapatkann saat membawa kabar jika aku akan melompati kakak-kakakku mennuju altar pernikahan."

Tawa riang kembali Antonia kumandangkan. Kakak-kakak suaminya memang pria-pria tangguh dengan badan kekar—sangat berbeda dengan Arthur yang dipaksa menjaga tubuh rampingnya sebagai seorang aktor muda. Dan dia juga tak bisa melupakan betapa dia hampir menangis tertawa melihat begitu banyak alis tebal berkeliaran di sekelilingnya. Bersyukur Lovino dan Feliciano mewarisi alis satu lantainya. "Sudah banyak yang terjadi sejak saat itu. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Arthur?"

"Aku bahagia dengan keluarga yang kita miliki—tidak pernah terbanyangkan hidupku tanpa adanya kalian."

Mereka mungkin akan selamanya tenggelam dalam senyum lembut saling memahami andai kata layar televisi di hadapan mereka tidak menyenandungkan mars pernikahan dengan latar yang tidak sesuai. Oh ayolah, Arthur ingin menuntut siapapun penata suara yang memasangkan dentingan piano bernada riang itu dengan ruangan bernuansa adat dan kebaya tradisional. Lagu dangdut yang didengarkan Antonia selama masa ngidam terdengar lebih sesuai rasanya.

"Hei, ternyata baju adat Indonesia tida buruk juga. Menurutmu, apa aku cocok menggunakan pakaian itu?" Antonia bergumam pelan, berdecak kagum melihat Bela yang duduk di samping Dadang sambil tersenyum, siap menghadapi prosesi pernikahan.

"Kau cocok menggunakan pakaian apapun. Tidak menggunakan apapun juga—"

Kata-kata itu terhenti akibat bantal sofa yang dilempar dengan semena-mena ke wajah Arthur, pelakunya adalah wanita yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya dan mengambil cemilan yang entah ke berapa dari meja (Antonia sangat suka makan sejak melahirkan si kembar, Arthur sampai tak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa mempertahankan bentuk tubuhnya).

"Namun kau tetap paling cantik saat menggunakan gaun pengantin di hari pernikahan kita. Aku sampai ragu, yang keluarganya memiliki mitos keturunan malaikat sesungguhnya aku atau kau." Arthur tersenyum, merangkul pundak istrinya dan memaksanya untuk menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya. "Aku masih dan akan selalu bisa membayangkannya tiap kali aku memejamkan mata. Dan aku masih selalu terpesona."

Wanita itu tertawa pelan. "Aku sendiri sampai tak dapat mengenali siapa gadis yang balas memandangku dari cermin saat itu."

"Tiap akhir pekan, koran selalu menampilkan berita tentang pasangan yang menikah dalam seminggu—dan cukup kaya untuk membayar halaman itu. Tapi aku belum pernah melihat satupun pengantin yang lebih cantik darimu."

Antonia merasakan pipinya menghangat. Kuantitas Arthur memujinya dan mengatakannya dengan jujur setara dengan jumlah makanan yang berhasil di tangan pria itu—sangat langka, jadi tidak salah bukan jika Antonia masih selalu merona tiap kali mendengar kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir Arthur?

Ia mendengus pelan. Menutupi ronanya. "Apa bekerja dengan Francis membuatmu tertular mulut berbisanya?"

"Aku hanya mengeluarkan kata-kata itu di depanmu tahu."

Sang wanita tertawa kian lebar, mengusap air mata yang mengalir keluar dengan punggung tangan. "Well, kau benar-benar tertular Francis. Tinggal tunggu waktu hingga kau mulai bicara tentang segala hal yang romantis kurasa."

"Bahkan sampai mati pun aku tak sudi mengamininya."

"Aku juga tak ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku menjadi istri pria paling _playboy_ sedunia."

"Itu membuatku lega. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu takut Francis akan merebutmu dari sisiku."

"Dari dulu aku juga sudah mengatakannya bukan? Kau saja yang tak pernah mendengar apa yang kukatakan."

"Memangnya siapa yang percaya jika melihat keakraban kalian yang sudah jauh dari garis pertemanan itu?"

"Kau masih mau membahas kebiasaan Francis yang suka cipika-cipiki? Apa kita akan kembali mendebatkan perbedaan budaya antar bangsa?"

Mereka saling pandang sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama.

Tanpa sadar mereka telah kembali ke kebiasaan lama mereka sebelum menikah. Mendebatkan hal bodoh dan bertengkar akan masalah kecil. Arthur sama sekali tak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya mereka melakukan hal itu. Mungkin di masa-masa persiapan pernikahan mereka—menentukan konsep hingga membuat kosultan pernikahan mereka gila sendiri. Masa awal pernikahan adalah masa indah di mana keromantisan selalu mewarnai hari-hari mereka. Dan saat dokter membawa kabar kehamilan Antonia, dia terlalu sibuk menyanggupi permintaan aneh-aneh yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu. Kelahiran si kembar pun menjadi masa-masa sibuk di mana pertengkaran kecil seperti itu tidak sempat terjadi.

Arthur merindukannya—dia akan mengatakannya jika dia bisa berkata jujur.

"Ini seperti kita kembali ke masa kita pacaran. Aku merindukannya." Antonia sudah mewakilinya. Kembali mengumbar tawa riangnya. "Dulu kita selalu melakukannya tiap hari, mendebatkan mulai dari pekerjaan hingga usia Yao. Apapun. Aku tak pernah berpikir jika suatu saat nanti akan ada hari di mana kita absen melakukannya."

"Mungkin karena kita terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kita masing-masing," gumam Arthur. Menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa, memandang langit-langit ruangan dengan wajah yang tak sudi diperlihatkannya pada siapapun. "Kurasa itu salahku."

Antonia menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa itu karena kita suddah semakin dewasa. Kita tidak lagi menggunakan emosi kekanakan kita untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah." Digenggamnya tangan sang suami dan diteggakkannya kembali kepala yang terkulai itu. "Kau bekerja untukku dan anak-anak. Kami bangga padamu, Art."

Pemuda itu menoleh pada istrinya.

"Namun kau ada benarnya juga. Jika sampai Lovino menolak memanggilmu 'Papa', itu bukan salahku."

"Sialan."

Antonia terbahak-bahak mendengar makian singkat itu.

Dua anak laki-laki. Kembar. Antonia tak tahu apa lagi hal yang bisa menyempurnakan keluarganya—segalanya sudah begitu sempurna dan ideal. Rasa sombong itu muncul bersamaan dengan bersyukur. Di satu sisi dia bahagia dapat memiliki keluarga, yang meskipun unik, namun sangat harmonis. Di sisi lain, dia akan meminta pengampunan pada Tuhan nanti, namun bolehkah dia menyombongkan diri dan mengatakan jika dia adalah wanita paling bahagia di seluruh permukaan bumi ini?

"Arthur, aku bahagia. Aku ingin selamanya kita dapat seperti ini." Dia memejamkan mata hijaunya, menyesapi segala kegembiraan yang memenuhi dirinya. "Jika kisah kita dibuat sebuah drama, mungkin hasilnya tak akan bagus dan membosankan. Namun … di kehidupan kita yang membosankan ini, aku menemukan kebahagiaan sejati."

"Ya, kita memang adalah orang-orang yang berbahagia." Melirik ke layar televisi yang terlupakan, menampilkan sosok aktor yang memerankan Dadang tengah berjalan gelisah di depan bagian persalinan. Ah, dia sendiri tak ingat jika mereka tengah menonton akhir dari perjalanan panjang enam puluh episode kisah cinta Dadang dan Bela. "Bahkan kebahagiaan mereka pun tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kita."

Antonia tertawa keras. "Oh, ayolah. Itu hanya kisah cinta rekaan hasil karya Tara. Sebaik apapun dia membuatnya, melakoninya di dunia nyata jelas seribu kali lebih terasa."

"Mama!" Feliciano berlari mendekat, langsung menyerbu ibunya dengan pelukan besar. Lovino mengikuti di belakang sambil menggembungkan pipi dan memasang wajah kesal. "Ayo kita main rumah-rumahan! Feli dan Kakak sudah membuat rumah yang cantik. Kita pasti senang tinggal di sana!" Anak laki-laki mungil itu menoleh pada ayahnya, memegang lengan baju pria itu dan memasang wajah memohon. "Papa juga ya …"

Lovino menggerutu di belakang, menyumpahi kenapa mereka harus memainkan permainan itu dengan orang dewasa. Namun wajahnya jelas mengatakan jika dia berharap orang tuanya setuju.

Antonia mengacak rambut kedua putranya dan tersenyum lebar. "Baik, Mama ikut asal dapat kamar terbesar yang ada di sana, oke?"

"Heeeee, tapi kamar itu mau Feli pakai!"

"Kalau begitu nanti Feli tidur sama Mama ya?"

"Hore!"

"Dasar manja."

"Kalau Lovi mau, Lovi bisa tidur bersama Mama juga."

"A-aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Ta-tapi kalau kalian memaksa maka … apa boleh buat …"

"Ve~~~ kita tidur berempat dengan Papa ve~~~"

Arthur bangkit dari sofa bermotif bunga-bunga itu. Hendak mematikan dulu televisi sebelum menyusul istri dan anak-anaknya menuju istana kayu dengan berbagai warna. Tangannya terhenti saat memegang remote, memandang layar televisi. Dadang dan Bela tengah menggendong dua gumpalan berselimut putih dan mendiskusikan nama—Victor dan Andri, itu nama yang mereka sepati.

Senyum aneh tergambar di wajahnya. "Antonia … sebenarnya apa saja yang kau ceritakan pada Tara?" ia berbisik lelah.

"Art—Papa? Kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku ke sana sekarang."

.

…END…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini ^^

Dan Pindanglicious, selamat ulang tahun! UvU semoga tambah dewasa dan semakin dimudahkan jalannya ke depannya.

Sebenarnya FF ini sekalian modus mau promosi IFA terselubung coret—dan ajang fangirlingan Rintiawan atau Dangbel—coret sih. Tapi yang utama, aku pingin coba bikin family yang … tentang pernikahan. Ternyata menyenangkan juga meski rasanya gaje.

Mungkin ini aja yang bisa aku katakan, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
